Distortion (A female marauders story)
by Love-For4-All
Summary: Meet Jin Potter as she enters her first year of Hogwarts! Meet Liam Evans who takes an instant dislike of her. Meet the Marauders with a slight twist. Female Marauders. Will this be a success or just a weird distortion?


Chapter One

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything! I just did my own take on the story. Enjoy! :)**

"Take care of yourself now, alright?" my mother pouted, stroking my hair gently. Her hands were shaking slightly as she pulled my into a really tight hug.

"Yeah sure, whatever" I mumbled and pulled away, "no need to strangle me."

She pursed her lips and looked as if she were going to retort but decided against. "I can't believe our little girl is finally starting her first year!" She exclaimed and grabbed my cheek. I pushed away her hand quickly.

"Will you stop? Geez mum, stop embarrassing me!" I looked at my father for support but he just smiled.

"Stay out of trouble, yeah?" He smirked. I grinned brightly at him.

"As if," I said and hugged him "I'll have the school begging for mercy in no time."

He chuckled. "That's my girl. Now hurry up so you can find a compartment. Have fun!"

I waved at them as I made my way to the train. Luckily, I found an empty compartment. I was really looking forward to this year, meeting all the people, exploring the castle and (of course) going on adventures.

I wonder what it will be like, all this freedom. Will the teachers nag on me if I ditch class every now and then? Some of them might but Slughorn already adores me, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

My thoughts were interrupted by a girl opening the compartment door.

"Is it Ok if I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I really don't fancy sitting in the corridor." She said with a big smile.

"Of course, go ahead!" I smiled back. "I'm Jin by the way, Jin Potter."

"Sarin, Sarin Black"

The compartment door opened once again but this time it was a boy with flaming red hair. He didn't look at us and just went to the very end of the compartment. But looking at his face it seemed as if he had been crying.

I shrugged it off and turned back to Sarin. We went into a deep conversation about our favorite Quidditch teams.

"But there is only one team that can compare to the Toyohashi Tengu and that is no other than the Wimbourne Wasps!" She said. With a shriek of joy I threw my arms around her.

"I LOVE them! They are seriously the best team out there on this day!" I exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one!"

A few minutes later a third person came in, it was a girl with long dark, almost greasy looking hair. She sat down next to the boy. They were having a whispering discussion, it almost looked as if they were arguing. Then, the boy finally smiled.

"You better be in Slytherin." The girl said taking the boys hand. He smiled back. I couldn't help myself before the words escaped from my mouth.

"Slytherin? Who'd want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I said turning back to Sarin. She smiled uncertainly.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin." She said softly.

"Blimey, and I thought you were alright!" I exclaimed, horrified. Honestly? As far as I know anyone wanting to be a Slytherin was a right out prat in my book.

"Who knows," She said with a hint of mischief in her eyes. "I might be the one to break the tradition." I liked this girl. "Where are you going to be placed then? If you'd get to choose that is."

"Why Gryffindor of course," I said dramatically standing up with one hand on my chest and the other holding a pretend sword. "Where dwell the brave at heart. Just like my parents."

I heard a snort from where the girl was sitting. I glared at her. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked sharply.

"No," she said calmly. "Not if you'd rather be brawny than brainy…" She smirked staring me straight in the eye, waiting for a retort. But before I could say anything, Sarin opened her mouth.

"Where were you hoping to go then? Seeing as the only thing you are is manky." She said eyeing the girl skeptically. I really liked this girl.

The other girl glared at us and looked as if she had more to say but the boy had stood up abruptly.

"Come on Serena," He said, looking at us, disgusted. "Let's go find another compartment."

"Ooooohh" both me and Sarin cooed. As they walked past us I put out my leg and tripped the girl over.

"See you later Manky!" I laughed after them and received a high five from Sarin.

The rest of the train ride went really well. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that me and Sarin had a lot in common.

* * *

As we arrived at Hogwarts I felt the excitement pipe up again. We were finally here and it's huge! I met Sarins eyes. This might just become a really awesome year. I just hoped that she wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin. But after talking to her for the past hours she really didn't seem like a Slytherin.

We followed a stern looking man into the great hall. They were going to call our names one by one and an old hat would place us into a house. I was skeptic, yes but fine with it.

The stern looking man whom had introduced himself as McGonagall picked up a long parchment. As he started calling the names I saw in the corner of my eye that Sarin started looking rather nauseous.

"Arc, Tim" A really nervous looking boy slowly walked towards where McGonagall was standing with the hat. His eyes widened as the hat was put on his head. After a few seconds of silence the hat suddenly yelled;

"Ravenclaw!" The boy looked relieved and made his way to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Black, Sarin" If Sarin was scared she must've been really good at hiding it. As the hat took a really long time to decide I noticed that almost the whole castle were holding their breath. I remembered what Sarin had said earlier about her entire family had been in Slytherin and figured it probably had something to do with that.

Eventually, the hat cleared its voice and said;

"Gryffindor!" I watched curiously as the whole castle went stiff for almost a whole minute until, eventually someone from the Gryffindor table started clapping and the whole house fell in. I made a mental note to ask her about that later.

"Evans, Liam" I heard McGonagall's voice again and snapped back. I saw the boy from the train step forward. This one went a lot faster as the hat almost immediately yelled;

"Gryffindor!"

"Foxter, Sam" The girl who stepped forward seemed confident. She smiled when the hat yelled;

"Huffelpuff!"

"Lupin, Rachel" I watched this girl as she started to make her way forward. She seemed exhausted but I figured she was just tired from the train ride.

"Gryffindor!"

As the ceremony had started to bore me I zoned off. But snapped back when I heard that she had come down to the P's.

"Pettigrew, Pattie" The girl tried to get forward without stepping on anyone's feet but it seemed it wasn't easy. The hat hesitated while being placed on her but eventually came to a decision.

"Gryffindor!"

"Phillips, Connor"

"Huffelpuff!" As he made his way to the Huffelpuff table he tripped, and fell right into the Slytherin table. The whole room started laughing but I instantly felt bad for him.

"Potter, Janine" I winced slightly at the sound of my full name. I sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on top of my head. I was slightly shocked when I heard the hat talking to me.

"A Potter ey? I know exactly where to put you! Gryffindor!" Apparently the hat had yelled out the last part from everyone to hear as I noticed the Gryffindor table started clapping.

I joined Sarin at the table. She looked happy, but I saw a hint of worry in her eyes. I raised my eyebrows in question but she just shrugged.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" She said with a halfsmile. I nodded and returned the smile. She pointed at the ceremony. "Ohh, look! It's Manky!" I turned around and saw her walk up to the chair. Apparently her name was Serena Snape, weird name, perfect for a weird girl. She looked at our table probably trying to get eye contact with her friend, Liam or whatever his name was. As the hat was placed on her head I saw her let out a little smirk before the hat announced;

"Slytherin!"

I noticed that she looked almost disappointed but quickly shrugged it off and smiled. The Slytherins seemed happy at least.

The sorting continued but it had completely lost my attention and I started talking to the Rachel girl. She seemed nice enough.

Food appeared in front of us and with a squeal Rachel attacked the chocolate pie. I watched amused as she stuffed almost the whole thing in her mouth.

"W-what? " She asked looking up, "I just really like chocolate ok?"

"Hey! Save some for me!" Sarin said jokingly glaring at Rachel. I laughed. This might actually become a really interesting year.

* * *

_First Chapter up! :D Tell me what you think! And if anyone is wondering (though I doubt it) I uploaded this story to wattpad aswell so if you see it there it is not a copy. I just uploaded it twice :)_


End file.
